A la orden de Lord
Es el tercer capítulo de la serie Omni-Team. En el episodio anterior: Rex: Que pasa Lord? Lord: Mira Y.Y es Ben Tennyson Todos: :o Shadow: Y Ben Tennyson no puede ayudarnos Lord: No, era solo una imagen del pasado hecha por Santi. Rex: Dime quien eres y Que quieres de mi? Chama: Ricky, mejor conocido como Lord Ricardo VII, te eligió, y no fue por cualquier cosa, fue porque vio algo en tí, tu alma! Lord: Ataquemos!! Chama: Volvere, Rex!! LO HARE!! Rex: Ví un... golpe del pasado... ... Episodio (Rex está algo pensativo en su recámara, mientras todos están entrenando con Lord como entrenador) Lord: Ok flojonazos, vamos a hacer la prueba de tiro. Quién se ofrece? Hernan: Emm..yo? ::badpokerface:: Lord: ......Otro?? ::yaoming:: Hernan: (okay) Pintor: Yo, Lord Lord: Muy bien, dispara a todos los blancos. (aparecen blancos por todas partes y otras que no mencionaré ..... xD) (Pintor dispara a todos los blancos, pero un pedazo de madera le cae a su ovni y se hace un charco) Todos: Ajajajaja!! Axel: Te traigo un pañuelo? (lol) Pintor: No es gracioso HS: Es verdad.....es muuuuuuy gracioso ajajaja... Pintor: acaso quieren que les derrita la cara?? ::miradafija:: Fantasma: Yo me haog intangible así que no me afecta (Pintor le tira baba ácida a Fantasma) Fantasma: AAAAAAAH!!! quema quema Quema, Rayos!!!! Lobo: Ey, nadie le hace nada a Fantasma, moco de burro :@ (Lobo lanza un aullido sónico, pero le cae a Danny) Danny: Ah mis oidos!! Me las pagarás!! (Danny accidentalemnte salta pero en vez de saltar sobre Lobo salta sobre HS) HS: Ahhh Quitate!! (HS pisa el pie de Santi) Santi: Auch!! Con que pisándome el pie no? (Santi tira rayos a HS y uno se desvía y le cae en la cara a Benyrook) BR: Ah si ? (Cuatrobrazos hace una embestida contra Santi pero empuja a Lucas y Axel) Axel: Ya verás musculín!! (Axel tira un pico de hielo pero le pincha en la pierna a Hernan) Lucas: No eh terminado contigo!! (Hernan desvia el laser que Lucas iba a disparar, y le cae a Lord en la cara) Todos: :o Lord: >: ( Grrrrrrrrrr........Si no vuelven al entrenamiento en TRES SEGUNDOS..... LOS ECHO DE LA NAVE DE PORVIDA!!!! (Todos se forman) Lord: Bien!! el entrenamiento fue un desastre, si esto vuelve a ocurrir van a recibir una sanción que los traumará por toda su vida!! Pintor: El video de nuestro nacimineto? :o Lord: Noo!! El Maratón de 5 horas con música de Justin Bieber!!! Ahora a las recamaras o.... (se van a las recamaras tan rapido al escuchar eso, que no queda ni rastro de vida en el lugar) Lord: ::pokerface:: (Lord va a la recámara de Rex) Lord: Viejo, que ocurre? Rex: Me sigue doliendo la cabeza por esa visión que tuve....era muy real...vi a 2 personas que...me acogieron en un lugar majestuso y.....siento como si lo recordara pero no sé si ocurrió realmente. Lord: tu Tranqui, mañana resolveremos el caso Rex: Ok, pero antes Lord, una cosa... Lord: Que? Rex: ..........Me traes un smoothie? es que tengo Flojeritis ::yaoming:: Lord: ._. OK (Rex se acuesta pensando en sus visiones, y se duerme antes de que Lord le traiga el Smoothie (de mora, guayaba con ciruelas y semillas de caramelo xD) ) (Al dia siguiente, Rex se despierta y va al camarote de Lord) Rex: Lord...Lord...despierta!! Lord: Que? que pasa? Rex: Mira, nos llegó un mensaje El mensaje dice los siguiente: Saludos Rex, legendario líder de Alien of Action Mi nombre es Ignema, princesa del planeta Pyros. Necesito que tú y tu equipo me salven de mis padres malévolos. Me tienen encerrada en un calabozo para que no me pueda juntar con mi novio Calidus. Por favor, ven y sálvame, te lo ruego Y.Y Lord: Una princesa...interesante....por otro lado ...... ::siclaro:: Legendario xD Rex: -_- soy legendario .... y siempre lo seré.....o eso dice en hi horóscopo u_u (Rex va a los otros camarotes y despierta a todos) Rex: Escuchen, tenemos un rescate que hacer Shadow: Ir a comprar Smoothies?? xD Lord: escucha ._. Rex: La princesa de Pyros quiere que la libremos de sus malvados padres Santi: Pero Pyros es un planeta con superficies muy calientes Lobo: SI, gracias por el dato sabelotodo Rex: Ya, dejen de pelear. Tenemos que ir ahí, sacarla de su mazmorra y salir Fantasma: Pero ¿cómo iremos sin quemarnos todo el pellejo? (Todos piensan) Pintor: Podría hacerles a todos burbujas de baba Lobo: La baba unicelular puede quemarse y producir un olor muy fuerte Danny: Podría construir unas máquinas anti-fuego HS: Seguro que hay tecnología tan avanzada en Galvan? Danny: Ejeje....no :( Lord: ....mmm..ya se!, haré capos de fuerzas invisibles para todos. Así nada se quemará. BenyRook: Buena idea Hernan: Sabia que ese cerebro servía de algo xD Lord: Lo haré con una condición.....yo lidero esta misión (Wala) Todos: Que??? Lucas: emmm...la idea de pintor no está tan mal ::Yaoming:: Rex: Vamos, demosle una oportunidad a Lord Lord: Gracias Rex... Rex: Me debes una soda ::dude:: Lord: (okay) Santi: Miren, ya vamos a aterrizar! Hernan: Lord.... Lord: Deinmediato! (Lord se concentra, y en un segundo un campo de fuerza eléctrico protege a la nave) Listo Lobo: Y nosotros? ._. Lord: Ah verdad (Lord hace otro 13 campos de fuerza, y queda exhausto por tanto poder que usó) (La nave aterriza) Rex: Verificaré si podemos caminar (Rex pisa el suelo, y no se quema) Fantasma: Vaya, eres genial Lord Lord: No me desconcentres, si lo hago los campos se debilitarán y estaremos fritos. Ahora, en marcha!! Por alla Rex: Lord....el castillo es por la derecha Lord: .... Por eso digo, a la derecha !! (caminan....y caminan.....y caminan -_- .....Y CAMINAN!!! ::yuno:: ...hasta que llegan a la puerta del castillo) Shadow: Rayos...me duelen los callos de mis callos Axel: Eso les pasa por no volar :trollface: Todos: :| (abren la puerta y ven a la reina y el rey con todos sus soldados en la sala principal) Lord: Yo me encargo, yo hablo Reinoñol HS: Si....Reinoñol xD ::siclaro:: Lord: (Acercándose al rey y reina) Saludos, majestades. Somos Alien of Action, un grupo de diferentes razas alienígenas que protegemos al Universo de cualquier amenaza. Rey: mmm...y que es lo que buscan? Lord: Eeeh...este...Venimos a ver a un prisionero de sus mazmorras porque somos sus familiares. Rey: Y se puede saber a quién?? Lord: Emmmm eh... (Lord ve una lista de prisioneros, y lee uno al azar) al señor....Fogoso Ardientenstein. Rey: mmmm...bueno, pasen (El equipo pasa al cuarto de las escaleras, mientras bajan a las mazmorras) Lord: Y...decían que no hablaba Reinoñol, huh? Danny: Eso no es nada, yo se hablar inglés a la perfección, escuchen: Jelows, Ai yois Danniellus, soy unrs Galvaner del planet's Galvan, we somos very untelligentes, sabemos all on da Universeo. Lord, Rex y HS: ._. Danny: me callo u__u (En la mazmorra, ven puros Pyronitas vándalos, intimidatorios, miradas fijas, etc; al final se ve una jaula de acero en donde está la Princesa está encerrada y triste) Lord: Ahi esta! vamos! (Todos tratan de esquivar las cosas que lanzan los Pyronitas, ahsat que logran cruzar a salvo....bueno expecto Axel que se le metió a la boca un jamón quemado xDD) Princesa: Alien of Action! vinieron! :´) Lord: La jaula está alta, Axel ayúdame a subir. Axel (Escupiendo el jamón): Ya vas (Lord sube a la espalda de Axel, y con un neuroshock destroya la jaula y la Princesa cae libre) Princesa: Aaaaah....al fin libre!... Rex: Shhhh, debemos hacer silencio, tus padres pueden descubrir que... Rey (junto con la reina y unos soldados): Oigan!!! que es lo que hacen?? Lord: Esta chica quiere libertad, señor y señora. No pueden mantenerla en una jaula por el resto de su juventud! Rey: Somos sus padres, podemos hacer lo que queramos!! Lord: Pero no mientras yo esté al mando!! (la princesa y AOA corren) Rey (a sus soldados) Deténganlos!!!!! (los soldados disparan con sus armas de fuego, y un disparo le llega a la princesa en el tobillo) Princesa: Ay!! ayuda!! Rex: Yo te salvo!! Lord: Rex, espera!!!! (Rex corre y recoge a la Princesa) Princesa: Gracias :) Rex: No hay de que.... Lord: Rex!!!! deespierta, vamos!! (corren y corren pero no van a ninguna parte) Shadow: Donde está la nave?? Lobo: Porque tengo que saberlo todo yo???? HS: No me miren, soy más olvidadizo que mi bisabuela Santi: Esperen.....está por ayá, en los montes!! (Suben a los montes, luego se deslizan y todos se suben a la nave, excepto Rex y la Princesa que vienen corriendo) Lord: Rex, sube rápido!! Rex: No alcanzaré!!, Ten a la Princesa!! Princesa: (Por lo aires) Aaaaaaah!!!!! (ella cae sobre el cerebro de Lord, lo que hace que el campo eléctrico de Rex se apague) (Rex cae, y se quema parte de su cara y brazos) Lord: Reeeeeex!!!!!!! (Lord crea un latigo que recoje a Rex hacia la nave y se van) Rey: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Lord: Hernan, granada de emergencia Hernan: Alla va (Lord agarra una granada, y con la mayor de las punterias, la lanza hacia el castillo del rey de Pyros y éste explota) Princesa: Gracias, Alien of Action Fantasma y Pintor: No hay de que....Oye....yo lo dije primero!!!!...Te daré tus pataditas (empiezan a pelear) (despues, aparece Rex en una camilla en la sala de emergencias, con vendas en las partes quemadas) Rex: (despertando) ay...que paso? Lord: Amigo....si que fuiste un heroe, salvaste a la princesa y diste piel de tu cara xD, por una dama Rex: Y donde esta la princesa ahora? Lucas: La llevamos a un planeta donde dejamos también a su novio, para que estén feliz juntos. Rex: Ahh.....que bien Mente de Rex: PORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? HIJA DE ........ Lord: ._. puedo leer mentes, sabes? Rex: Que? yo? No he dicho nada ::badpokerface:: Lord: .....Celos?? ::omf:: Rex: Callate!! HS: Bueno yo me voy a dormir Lobo: Yo igual Santi y Danny: Si, yo igual Lord: Todos deben irse a dormir. Ya vayan (se van, y Lord se despide de Rex) Lord: Buenas noches Rex: Buenas noches, Lord (Ya en la recámara de Lord, éste se resbala y deja caer un vaso de agua por la ventana al chocar con un mueble) (Estaban sobre la atmósfera de la Tierra) Lord: Ay no...bueno, la tierra está llena de agua, que problemas podría causar? e.e (Y en la tierra, cuando el vaso chocó con el suelo, regó la planta del episodio anterior, lo cual hizo que creciera más ......) Escrito por: LordJT10 Personajes *Rex *Lord *Princesa de Pyros *Hernan *Pintor *Fantasma *Shadow *Lobo *HS *Danny *BenyRook *Axel *Santi *Lucas *Calidus (mencionado) Villanos *Rey Pyros (posiblemente muerto) *Reina Pyros (posiblemente muerta) *Soldados (posiblemente muertos) Objetos *Planta Curiosidades *BenyRook es el que menos habla en el episodio. *La planta vuelve a aparecer *Lord es más protagonista en este episodio que Rex. *Rex se enamora de la princesa y se sacrifica por ella. Categoría:Episodios